


Careful where you look...

by CannibalsSong (untamedsymphony), TheFilthWithin (Flatfootmonster)



Series: CannibalsSong and Flatfootmonsters world of Hannigram (a love story... mostly crack with substantial amounts of Spacedogs) [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Coming In Pants, It all started with a Mads Mikkelsen Masturbating prompt, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Masturbation, Not literally, Orgasm, Surprise Spunk, This is how Hannibal plays hide and seek, Voyeurism, Will is a fucking teenager, the start of a beautiful relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamedsymphony/pseuds/CannibalsSong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/TheFilthWithin
Summary: Will is trying to dig for information on Hannibal at his office.... except Hannibal comes back early.





	Careful where you look...

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is for Laura, who came up with the Mads Mikkelsen Masturbating prompt.... you have ruined me.
> 
> And I talked it over with CannibalsSong and she ruined me some more so I made her co write it with me.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Love Becs and CS

Will had his suspicions and the curiosity was creeping up in him, it made him impulsive where he would usually be careful. It made him careless, singlemindedly focussed on uncovering something that would unhinge the Doctor, compromise him in some way. Then what would he do with the information? Will hadn't thought past actually having something solid on the man. Something tangible so he knew he was not losing his mind. At every turn Hannibal seemed to gain the upper hand, managed to steer them towards control in his favour. Will was getting frustrated, feeling empty handed and useless. 

 

It was why he found himself here, at the door to Hannibal’s office whilst the man in question was not there. He was helping Jack, a case that required another unique take on the evidence they had. Usually their ideas would corroborate but just as Will could supply details Hannibal could not, the reverse was true also. Will was convinced the other’s came from a position of experience however. There was just something... unnerving about the man.

 

Reaching for the handle, Will took a deep breath before opening the door into the deathly quiet room. He stood for a moment, feeling awkward in the elegant surrounds that were Hannibal's environment, almost feeling the need to straighten up his appearance even in his solitude here. He shook his head, a short laugh expelled from him sounding too loud. 

 

Clearing his throat, he pushed his hands deep into his pockets and began to walk slowly around Hannibal's desk. Pencils lay neatly in a row and he reached out a finger, running it down the length of the tool used to create breathtaking art. He had seen Hannibal’s work, elegance in every form and seemingly good at everything. He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out why that annoyed him. 

 

Sighing, he withdrew his hand and let it run along the surfaces in the room. Along the mantelpiece, the bookshelves, the plinths that held statues… all neat and tidy and completely lacking of any evidence. The desk drawers were locked, he already knew that. Will knew the only place he would find anything of substance was up along the mezzanine. So why was he loitering down here? He pushed the thought away, not willing to accept that being in Hannibal's environment alone was in some way soothing. 

 

Will made his way to the ladder at a slow gait, trying to absorb what small details he could garner. Everything seemed to be exactly what it was on the surface, just like Hannibal. Hands grabbed the cool iron rungs and he began his ascent to the upper level. 

 

As he walked along the shelves, stopping here and there to peer closer at whatever caught his eye, Will had to admit that there was something….titillating about invading the good doctor’s private spaces without his knowledge, almost voyeuristic in nature. He started thumbing through the books that contained patient notes; he knew that Hannibal undertook unorthodox methods in his practise, now to find out exactly what and to what end. Will found himself nose buried in one particular Mrs Judith Partridges notes, scanning through the rather dull pages. Closing the book, he bit his lip in irritation. This was not a great method of gleaning information and would get him nowhere fast. He felt like he was looking for a needle in a haystack. Replacing the book, his eyes fell on one: Will Graham. His fingers reached towards the spine but just as he was about to slide it from its place, he heard footsteps.

 

Will whirled his head around to the door below. Surely Hannibal wasn't back yet? Checking his watch, he cursed himself, he had been here over an hour.  _ Fuck! _ He looked around nervously for an escape but he would never make it down in time to slip out of the other door in the room. Quietly, he took a few quick steps to the alcove that took centre place in the mezzanine. It was an archway, not a great hiding place but it was all he had. Pushing his back flat against the plaster, he slid down to a squatting position, calming his breath as he waited. Hopefully Hannibal would keep to his desk. The only thing that Will could see, positioned as he was, was the chaise lounge pushed towards the far windows. If he was lucky, he would go unnoticed. 

 

Hannibal strode into his office, mind occupied with plans for the evening when he noticed a subtle, but very familiar scent trailing through the still, quiet room.  Will……  The man hadn’t been here since his last appointment two days ago and therefore his scent should not be lingering as if he had just been in the room.  Or as if he was still here….

 

Not missing a step, Hannibal hung his coat on the rack as he would normally, taking the time to glance casually around the room.  Looking without seeming to, he quickly scanned the first floor and swiftly eliminated all the possible hiding places available.  That left the mezzanine.  Moving over to the large cabinet and opening it, Hannibal made use of the small mirror fastened to the inside of one door, pretending to adjust his tie while angling just right to see the second floor.  Just there, a shadow that should not be present…..

 

So, Will had finally decided to make his move, or atleast  _ a _ move.  Hannibal had been aware of the younger man’s growing suspicions and had wondered when and in what way those suspicions would move Will into action, but this...this he had not expected. Breaking into his office to snoop and getting himself trapped in the process.  How amusing…..  His clever boy had been too clever it seemed, and now Hannibal had a captive audience until and unless Will decided to show himself.  He couldn’t help but wonder just how far he could push before Will broke from his place of concealment….

 

Well, if Will wanted to play voyeur, Hannibal was more than happy to play exhibitionist.  Closing the cabinet, he moved to his desk, flipping his appointment book open and running a finger down the spaces.  

 

“No patients until four...seems I have time for a quick lie down…”  He murmured as if to himself.  Leaving the desk, he stolled to the chaise lounge, removing his suit jacket and tie as he went, laying them neatly across the back.  Popping the first few buttons on his dress shirt and slipping off his shoes, Hannibal made a show of stretching his arms over his head and rolling his shoulders before laying down on the chaise to get comfortable.

 

After a few moments, he began shifting as if he could not get comfortable, sighing in feigned frustration.  “Perhaps I just need to relax…..”  Just loud enough for the hiding man to hear…  Reaching down, Hannibal slowly began undoing his belt, letting the buckle jangle loudly before thumbing the button of his slacks open.  The zip was loud in the still room, and he smiled at the quickly muffled gasp from above.

 

Will was frozen, he had just managed to stifle his shock before the noise would have alerted the other man as to his presence. This he had not bargained for. Hannibal had laid down on the couch and Will had felt relaxed in the knowledge the other would sleep. He wouldn't have been able to escape, but at least he would go unnoticed until…. whatever time Hannibal finished for the day.  _ Fuck this was so unethical. _ Why had he been so careless?

 

Now his eyes were glued to the doctor’s hand, watching skilful fingers undoing button and fly and pushing under Hannibal's briefs. Will watched transfixed as that large, graceful body relaxed further into the chaise lounge and the man tipped his head back, mouth opening slightly around a groan as his hand curled around its intended target. Will didn't know whether to look at Hannibal's face or observe the motion of his hand. Hell, he knew he shouldn't be watching at all. This was crass and it was impolite and  _ holy fuck _ was it hot.

 

Hannibal reached up to drag a hand through his hair, fingers messing up the usually neat style, the losened strands falling soft over his forehead. He looked relaxed and obviously aroused, two things Will had never seen in the other man. Two things he realised he  _ liked _ seeing. His cock twitched and he made a pained expression to no one but himself. This was going to be torture. He might just survive it if Hannibal kept his cock under his clothing. As if the other man had read his mind, his free hand reached down, pushing trousers and briefs aside. Will bit down on his lower lip. This was not good. He had closed his eyes upon realising Hannibal was pulling himself free. The temptation to look though…

 

It didn't take much. A groan came from the man below, breathy and deep. Will opened his eyes, he couldn't help himself. His breathing staggered and his lungs froze on empty as he watched Hannibal's long fingers wrap around his cock, more than generous in size, thick and uncut. He could see how hard it was from here as that hand moved up and down in lazily, the strokes thorough and slow. Will remembered to breathe, his own cock was hard now. Uncomfortably so. 

 

Keeping a slow, easy pace for now, Hannibal wondered how much of a struggle Will was putting up to avoid watching and failing to do so.  Above and entwined with the scent of his own desire, Hannibal could detect the sweet odor of the other man’s lust misting through the air of the room.  A single drop of precum beaded at the tip of his cock as Hannibal imagined the shocked expression the younger man undoubtedly wore and how his wide blue eyes would be darkened now with desire as he was helpless to look away from the show going on below him.

 

Tightening his grip, Hannibal stroked a bit faster, tilting his hips up in short, sharp thrusts into his fist and thumbing the glistening head of his cock, smearing the thick liquid down the shaft to make the glide easier, his foreskin sliding back on every downstroke, revealing the dark red and throbbing glands.  The lewd sounds of flesh against flesh filled the room, accompanied by his low groans of pleasure.  Biting his lip to hide a smile, Hannibal listened to the telltale sounds of shifting weight from above.  Well, if Will wanted a better look…  Releasing his cock, Hannibal quickly shucked his pants down and off, letting his legs fall open and bent at the knees.  Both hands came into play now, one stroking steadily on his shaft while he reached down to gently fondle his balls with the other, rolling them and tugging at the soft skin of his sack.  Releasing them to fall heavy between his spread thighs, he reached up, making short work of his vest and shirt buttons and letting the soft material fall to the sides of his now bared chest and stomach.  Running a hand through his chest hair, he pinched and twisted at a nipple, making himself gasp at the sharp pleasure pain.  The soft curse from above his head made him smile wickedly, so he did it again, making sure to buck and groan in an exaggerated fashion just to see how Will would react.

 

Will had resorted to holding a hand over his mouth, biting into the flesh of his palm. He had lost control of his mouth for a moment, forgetting he was supposed to be hiding as lust began to ride him hard. In all his life he had never imagined he would be stuck in such a predicament. Even if he had imagined it, Will would not have believed how hungrily his eyes ate up the man below him. It was utterly fascinating, watching the muscles tense and roll as Hannibal thrust into his own grip. He was begin to ache to  _ touch _ , to  _ taste _ , to  _ feel _ all that glorious flesh for himself. 

 

There was just too much to take in; the way Hannibal’s hair fell messily forward, so out of character and abandoned, the noises that came from the man, throaty groans that seemed to vibrate through Will, the facial expressions…. He had never seen Hannibal’s face so animated. He was beginning to imagining those same expressions up close. Finally, the trail of chest hair that lead to the man's hand, firmly holding himself, it made Will breathe harder watching the head of that hard cock pushing through that grasp, only to disappear, fingers twisting around the length so expertly, palming over the head. Will had never imagined another man's hand on his own length, but he sure as fuck was now.

 

His teeth sunk a little harder into his hand, eyebrows drawing together as his free hand palmed over his own erection. God this was absolutely absurd. He should not be doing this, but he needed to touch himself. Hannibal, spread out and at ease, pleasuring himself languidly, elegant and skilled fingers running over his skin, his own responses to his own touch were maddening. Will squeezed his eyes shut as Hannibal let out a louder groan, and a snarl curled the older man's mouth. It was predatory and it was more than the other man could handle to watch. Even eyes closed, the sounds penetrated any sense of calm he was searching for. Flesh sliding over flesh, the sound as Hannibal's hand came down to meet his body, the grunts, the moans… 

 

Blue eyes opened, darkened by lust. His curiosity had never been more dangerously awoken. He was close to orgasm himself just being here and the minute strokes he gave himself through his khakis. This was beyond torturous. From nothing, no conscious thoughts of Hannibal in a sexual nature, to full blown fantasies racing through his mind; licking the cum that beaded on the end of the others cock, taking the length in his mouth, those hands on his own body, watching Hannibal snarl that way as he fucked him. His fingertips gripped harder into his cheek, trying to silence the whimper that escaped his mouth. Hannibal would make him whimper and beg and moan…  _ fuck _ he was doing that right now without even knowing it. Will had come here to get something on Hannibal and once again he had been thoroughly beaten in this game that he wasn't sure either were consciously playing. 

 

Those whimpering little moans were going to be his undoing, the sweet little mewls calling to the predator inside of Hannibal, urging him to climb to the second floor and claim the man hiding above.  The thought drove the lust coiling in his gut higher as he tried to imagine how Will would react were he to climb the ladder right now and pull him from his hiding spot.  Would he surrender easily to the dictates of his body, or would try to flee, forcing Hannibal to run him down?  Groaning, Hannibal could almost  _ feel _ the younger man’s body squirming under him, pinned and open, both willing and not. Pumping his leaking erection faster, he imagined it was Will’s tight flesh he was pistoning his cock into instead of his own fist, moaning at how his mind conjured up the lovey images of Will writhing and begging for more as Hannibal fucked him into the floor, over his desk, sprawled on the chaise lounge;  in any and every position Hannibal’s extensive imagination could create. 

 

It wouldn’t be long now, the doctor’s climax was building steadily to a breaking point, his gut tightening and lightening dancing down his spine.  He could feel his balls drawing up and the precome was leaking continuously from his slit, making his cock glisten lewdly with pending release.  Knowing Will was watching had heightened his pleasure and Hannibal knew he was going to cum harder than he had in a long time.  His mind flashed to the image of Will on his knees, that beautiful mouth wrapped around his length, swallowing him down as he fucked as deep into the younger man’s throat as he could get, and it was enough to send Hannibal over the edge.

 

Eyes snapping up as thick streams of white shot from his cock, Hannibal’s gaze captured and held Will’s, boring into the lust darkened blue eyes above, no longer caring that the younger man would know Hannibal had been aware of his presence all along.  Growling low with each contraction of his balls spilling more and more cum down his fist, Hannibal dared Will to look away.

 

Will was caught like a deer in the headlights, Hannibal’s eyes pinned him to the spot. He had  _ known _ , known he was here and had purposefully put on this extreme show for Will’s benefit. He was playing with him, and Hannibal had won. It was a quick thought before the nerves quaked through him and he groaned, gripping the base of his cock tight to try and stave off the inevitable. It was far too late, hot eyes staring into him through his hair and a smirk playing on his lips, hand still holding and moving on his cock, wet with cum, Hannibal made something snap in Will. So intimidating and so perverse, it undid Will's seams where he was ignorant of their existence. The vice grip was not enough.

 

Lips parted on a throaty grunt as Will came. Breath rushed out of him as heat deepend in his face. He felt dizzy and the adrenaline of being caught like this by a predator, by  _ Hannibal _ , made him groan again, bucking into the hand that gripped himself, unwillingly, as warmth continue to spread through the material of his trousers.  _ Fuck. _

 

Finally, he squeezed his eyes shut, breaking off eye contact with the other man. He rested his head against the arch behind him, trying to catch his breath. Hoping that when he opened his eyes, he would be in his bed and this would be a dream. He knew he would be right here though, sat on Hannibal’s mezzanine, trousers soaked with cum and the other man still lying there, stomach striped in his own mess.  _ What had he done?  _

 

Will sat, eyes still pressed closed, his tongue parted his lips, wetting them and his mind whirled for something, anything to say. He decided that there was no correct etiquette when you had just cum watching someone else orgasm without permission to watch or even be there. In fact he was breaking several laws now. He was caught and he knew it. So he waited, heart rate returning to a somewhat normal pace as he sat in silence listening to the controlled and confident breathing from below, to see what exactly Hannibal would do next. 

 

A wicked smile curved Hannibal’s lips as he casually stood, as easy with his nudity as he had been in his passion, boldly observing Will’s flushed face and hunched figure with possessive eyes; looking for all the world like a saited god.

 

“Tell me Will, did you enjoy that as much as I did?”  Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back and inhaled deeply, a low rumble emanating from his chest as he scented the air.  “I think you did.”  When there was no response from above, he casually moved to his desk, opening a draw and grabbing some tissues to clean his hands and stomach.  “And now, what will you do, little bird?  Will you fly away or will you come perch close to me?”  Still nothing.  Drawing on his pants, Hannibal zipped but didn’t bother beyond that.  Striding forward with purpose, he was up the ladder and moving towards where Will still hid, determined not to let the younger man escape too easily.

 

Will felt the other man approach, wanting to stand to gain some kind of vantage but feeling deeply ashamed about the obvious stain on the front of his pants. Hannibal was acting as though nothing were amiss, as though this were all perfectly normal. Well, Will hadn't done anything wrong, not too much. Past the trespass. Opening his eyes he was urged to stand, the look on Hannibal's face was determined, he assumed the other would be furious. He needed to meet whatever was coming on his feet. 

 

Pushing himself to standing, he looked around for anything that might help him. Will realised it was very much just him and the books. He drew himself up, pushing hands into pockets and tried to mirror the apparent casualness the other seemed to be approaching this cluster fuck. 

 

“I thought I had an appointment, I got it wrong.” He lied, badly. Hannibal didn't reply, save for a small amount of amusement Will thought he saw in his eyes. “I-I’m sorry, Dr Lecter. I shouldn't have been here. You have made your point. Thoroughly.” It  _ was _ amusement, Hannibal came to stand in front of him now and Will shifted his weight, feeling the wall at his back and realising perhaps for the first time that he was trapped by Hannibal, a man who he knew to be dangerous. Will opened his mouth to say something but only a croak came out. 

 

Placing his arms on either side of the edges of the alcove to brace himself, Hannibal smiled as he leaned in and deliberately boxed the smaller man in place.  Completely ignoring the sputtering and feeble excuses along with the frantic apology, the doctor swept in, capturing those bitten and flushed lips in a seering and consuming kiss.  With nowhere to go with the way Hannibal had blocked his escape with his body, the younger man was at his mercy, and the good doctor took full advantage, thrusting his tongue deep when Will gasped in surprise.

 

Will tasted just as Hannibal knew he would, sweet and sharp, heavenly heat and wet perfection and the older man made sure to make the kiss as thoroughly sensual and wickedly dirty as was in his power to do so.  When Will moaned into his mouth, Hannibal swallowed the small sound down, taking it into himself as if it was his due before easing back, slowly ending the kiss with soft sucks and nips.  Nuzzling close, he hummed into the delicate shell of Will’s ear.

 

“You owe me a debt, William.  Have dinner with me.  And we will discuss your penance.”

 

Will was finding it hard to process the events of the last… Well, however long. Hannibal had just kissed him? And he had kissed back? He wavered for a second, the promise in the other man's words swirling in his vivid imagination. Hands gripped onto the open shirt that Hannibal still wore. He had never seen him in an undressed state and Will wasn't quite able to admit to himself what the sight did to him. The body moved slightly closer, causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. The younger man used what he knew best to fall back on.

 

“I don't think that would be proper psychiatrist/patient conduct, Hannibal.” He bit his lip as he heard the low chuckle that rumbled from the other. Yes he was deflecting and yes he was being sassy, but he couldn't really help himself. Instantly, he regretted the quip as a hand moved to the small of his back, roughly bringing his body flush with Hannibal’s.  _ Fuck _ . Closing his eyes, Will swallowed. This was surely a wind up, Hannibal curious how far he could push him before laughing at the fool that he knew he was. Will coloured in embarrassment.

 

“I shouldn't have been here. I was in the wrong. You can inform Jack and… And, sorry for intruding, Hannibal.” It felt strange to refer to the other man by his first name. But it felt that he should, given the circumstances. 

 

“I am not in the habit of allowing others to correct slights against my person William, so no, I won’t be involving Jack in this.  I rather favor old testament judgement, an eye for an eye, blood for blood, a slight for a slight.  Repiscosity if you will.  Come to my home, let me cook for you and we will discuss how you may repay your debt to me.”  Soft, persuasive, seductive.  Coaxing where he knew it would be so very easy to just  _ tak _ e.  And it was tempting, but Hannibal wanted Will to come to him willingly, or at least mostly so…..

 

It was getting increasingly harder for Will to centre his thoughts. The proximity of his body, his natural clean scent mingled with cum, his accent heavier as he persuaded. The urge to relax into the others body was immense, instead his muscles were tense as he waited for the punch line. Will had never felt as transparent and lacking as he did right then. He couldn't hide how aroused he had been, which hadn't quite faded and he couldn't hide the nerves and obvious sudden attraction to Hannibal. He had not bargained for any of this, and here stood the affluent, cultured, intelligent and dangerous Dr Lecter asking to cook  _ him _ dinner. 

 

“I … um… it would be rude to decline, considering the circumstances. But it will never happen again. It was rude and hasty.” He licked his lips, the taste of Hannibal was still there and he had to resist the want to moan, the memory of the kiss vivid and more than pleasant. “You don't have to cook. You can just let me know what you want from me when you know. I'll do my best to meet the debt.” He turned his face away, hoping the doctor would relent and he could slip away, tail between his legs and hopefully not make any more of a fool of himself than he already had. 

 

Nuzzling closer again, enjoying the slight tremble of the body pressed close to his, Hannibal made a quiet noise of disapproval.  “And what if I said what I require from you is your company?  Conversation over a meal, good food and wine shared between us?  The pleasure of your presence in my home and in my bed?  The opportunity to court you properly?”

 

Will must have lost his mind along with his purpose of being here in the first place. All he seemed to want was exactly what Hannibal was suggesting.  _ In his bed _ ? Will did let out a light moan then, relaxing his body as the other pushed against him.

 

“Then I would say yes.” Will whispered. 

 

Pulling back so he could gaze down on that beautiful face, Hannibal could not help the slightly predatory smile that curled his lips.

 

“Perfect…..”

**Author's Note:**

> As always; comments, criticism and suggestions welcomed!


End file.
